The Party
by camosaurusrex
Summary: Sonic and friends hold two parties, in between them Marine the Raccoon's funeral after being unintentionally being caught in the crossfire. Rated T for death, shooting, blood, and body bags.


The Party

Warning: there is death and bloody scenes. Parties, a funeral, and unorthodox breakdancing may occur.

Establishing chapter… Standby

Charmy Bee flew through the halls during a lock-down drill. He had to go to the bathroom or he would piss himself. Too bad it was seconds before a lock-down drill. He saw three robots which were definitely Eggman Nega's because of their color scheme. He then saw the dark versions of the three hedgehogs. Neo Sonic, Neo Shadow, and Neo Silver headed into the office. They made an announcement. "Sonic, Shadow, Silver, get your backsides to the office now or the raccoon gets it!" Neo Silver held Marine up by dark telekinesis and Neo Shadow threatened her life with a shotgun to the heart. Neo Sonic saw Charmy and tried to capture him, but Charmy flew away. As Neo Silver saw this, he did not do anything because Marine would get free and leave them.

Shadow the Hedgehog heard the announcement and who made it. "The three neo hedgehogs are here, Sonic. Let's get them and Nega's robots out of the school. Preferably the neo hedgehogs in body bags." Sonic and Silver nodded, and used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into their super forms. Sonic Chaos Controlled them to the office, and put a fatal uppercut in Neo Shadow's jaw, disconnecting it and drawing a ton of blood. Shadow put a fifty-caliber bullet into Neo Shadow's brain, taking him out permanently. Neo Silver stopped the bullet coming at him and the next ten, but could not stop Super Sonic coming at supersonic speeds with Silver amplifying it. He was thrown against the wall, and Shadow's bullets killed him too. Sonic wanted to kill his neo self, so he left Shadow and Silver out of it. Marine was fatally injured unintentionally in the crossfire with Neo Shadow and Neo Silver, and she lay bleeding out. Silver put telekinetic pressure on the wounds, stopping the bleeding. Shadow bandaged her up after Silver stopped putting pressure on the numerous fifty-caliber bullet holes. Silver said "Marine, can you remember anything?" Marine shook her head; her voice had left her. Shadow had one singular tear in his eyes. Silver's telekinesis held back the tears… for now.

After Sonic finished Neo Sonic, he saw Marine dying. In her final moments, she wanted Tails to know she loved him. She then went limp. Silver, who took Marine in as a little sister, as Sonic had taken Tails in as a little brother, cried. The tears would not stop coming for Silver. Sonic had a few tears escape his eyes. Shadow's eyes were so full of tears that he could not see. Blaze arrived after Sonic called her to the office with Tails and Cream. "Why? WHY?" Blaze cried at her adopted little sister's dead body. Sonic sensed Marine's soul, but her physical body was too damaged to reaccept her soul. Her soul went to heaven. Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog arrived and comforted Shadow. Amy sat with Silver and held him. Sonic held Blaze as she had a waterfall of tears escape her eyes constantly. The police and hospital people came and cleaned up the mess. "Sonic, Shadow, Silver, we are sorry. There is nothing we could do." Sonic nodded. The neo hedgehogs were taken out in body bags, as was Shadow's wish. After the cops and hospital people left, Sonic told Tails. "Tails, Marine wanted you to know she loved you as if you were her brother." Sonic withheld the real truth from him, for fear of him and Cream having a big fight.

Sonic then had a celebratory dinner that night celebrating the final deaths of the three neo hedgehogs. Even the normal Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik came because he hated his descendant. Metal Sonic came with his master and was actually conversing with the Mobians at the party. It was not threatening chatter. Sonic and the adults of the party drained two glasses of champagne for the party's sake while the kids drank two glasses of fruit punch each. The party went well into the next Sunday, with everyone sleeping through the whole of Monday.

The school was empty. The office was not to be occupied, because that is where her casket would sit. The funeral was held in the gym, across from the office. The whole thing was in the gym, the foyer of the school's main entrance, and the office where the casket was. Sonic had to literally drag Blaze to the funeral since she did not want to go. She was in the dress he had her wear to the Christmas party last year at Amy's mansion. It was a sparkling red dress, the one he bought her as a present, alongside himself. He wore a tuxedo he had at Knuckles and Tikal's wedding. She looked at her dead adopted sister and cried. She looked away and let the tears flow into Sonic's white shirt. The shirt was thoroughly soaked. Shadow and Maria looked away, Knuckles and Tikal would not go near it, Tails and Cream also stayed outside a ten-foot boundary of it, Rouge was not there, Eggman and Metal Sonic stood by their recently-turned friends comforting them, and Silver and Amy served to guard the place.

Ten minutes after Amy and Silver handed their guard shift over to Shadow and Maria, the funeral began. The pastor applauded Marine for all she had done in life, and read her obituary. He then invited everyone to pay their respects one last time inside the school by putting their hands on the closed casket for five seconds. The heroes added, after Marine was buried, that another party held in her honor was to be made, this time at Amy's mansion and more casual.

The blue hedgehog drove everyone home in the big bus he had brought, and it was silent. Tears fell to the floor. Blaze would not let go of him. He had never tried to get her to let go. When they arrived at Amy's mansion, they filed out in a single-file line. They saw their new friends Jax the Hedgehog, Johnson "Coppy" Prower, and Marine the Echidna. Jax consoled them as Marine comforted them. Johnson hugged his brother and his implied sister-in-law. Miles weakly smiled at his older brother's presence. The party started once everyone was inside, and the living room was to be cleared and used as a dance floor. Sonic brought out the PA system and set up his DJ station. The first music played was music that could be breakdanced to, so Sonic let the machine do the song, and unleashed himself on the dance floor. His gloves and shoes came off so he had greater mobility. The whole group cheered for him. Tails, Jax, Marine, Johnson, and Knuckles all unleashed themselves, perfectly copying Sonic's moves. They looked like a whole cast doing a choreographed dance on a movie. It was a beautiful sight.

After that song ended, a good romantic song came on. Its title was "I've Had the Time of My Life" and it was by Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley. The lyrics were sung by the whole party, even Metal. It looked like he was having fun, for once in his life. Eggman was dancing, and the couples were all dancing on the raised part of the room put aside as a stage. The couples danced the exact same way that Jennifer Gray and Patrick Swayze danced in the movie "Dirty Dancing".

The Mobians there counted themselves as a family, even including Eggman and Metal. They helped Tails and Eggman reprogram Metal to have the organic Sonic's personality and _not_ want to kill him. The family then had a picture taken. The people who had super forms used them in the second picture, and the third had their funniest poses. The final picture was taken in the pool (much to Sonic's dismay and alarm) and it took everything to even get him in the water. Nevertheless, he turned into his hyper form and made sure he was safe from drowning. The four pictures hung on Amy's wall and color copies were being made for everyone else.

When the time came Wednesday for everyone to leave to their places, Eggman and Metal moved into the house right next to Sonic's because they had to live in the neighborhood, and Blaze moved out of that house last Christmas. Metal visited Sonic often to train, and was taught how to utilize the seven Metal Emeralds (Metal Sonic's version of the Chaos Emeralds; only he could use them) to transform into Super Metal and use the Sonic and Super Sonic Boosts. He relearned all of Sonic's abilities, and his signature two abilities: the Ring Spark Field and the V. Maximum Overdrive. They made it up that once a year, on the day that Sonic raced Metal Sonic, and when Little Planet was there for its yearly visit, the two Sonics would race just like they did when they first met. Metal would only hit rubber, but fall onto the platform below with plastic armor over his normal steel armor. This plastic armor would fall off just as his real armor had in the original race. They raced twice that day, using their super forms.

Metal had no desire to kill his organic counterpart, even with a bit of the LIPS ROBOTNIK AI chip left inside of him. He also could talk, thanks to Tails. Cubot and Orbot lived with Eggman as his perfect personal servants. They did not talk back, they got whatever their masters needed, and everything else for the heroes.

Shadow was more open after the party. Maria Robotnik never left his side. Amy Rose married Silver. Cream and Tails moved into Tails' house. Knuckles and Tikal lived in their house half of the year, and the other half on Angel Island. Jax, Marine, and Johnson took the place of hero for a while from Sonic, battling and permanently defeating Ivo Robotnik Nega. The trio then settled down as Sonic had. Jet, Wave, and Storm stopped treasure hunting, just as Rouge had done two years before them. Marine the Raccoon's soul stayed with them, talking with them at opportune times. The family was complete, and so was their party before Eggman's retirement.

This was the first story in what felt like ages to me. Laters!


End file.
